


Mistakes Happen

by CrimeShowFanatic



Series: Mistakes [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e10 Left For Dead, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kibbs, UST, but somehow it's more kissing than comforting, my mind goes places, smut (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeShowFanatic/pseuds/CrimeShowFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs comes over to comfort Kate after the days events. Somehow, comforting Kate turns into kissing her.</p><p>Episode tag for Left for Dead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes Happen

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is a high T, but I'm not sure so putting it as M just to be safe. This is my first angst(ish) writing so...don't be mean :3

  
Kate sat on her sofa, knees against her chest and a blanket draped over her shoulders. Her eyes watery from the want - need to cry but she didn't have the energy or enough feeling to cry.

How had she been so wrong? Two people were dead and it was her fault. She let her emotions get in the way and that was a big red NO on Gibbs' team. She began to wonder if she should resign after all she had made such a costly mistake. She could have gotten her team killed! There's no way Gibbs will ever trust her again. Maybe it was a mistake going into law enforcement. She's screwed up now both in the Secret Service and at NCIS.

_Good job, Kate. If you resign, before Gibbs can fire you where the hell are you going to go? No agency is going to want you with your record of screw ups._

A pained cry escaped her lips in her moment of weakness.

"Kate? You alright?" It was Gibbs. Gibbs was outside her door. She tugged the blanket tighter around her and hopes he'd leave. She didn't want to see anyone and hear how she'd messed up.

Her cell phone began ringing and she assumed it to be Gibbs. She let it ring and could hear Gibbs groan outside of her door. If he wants to talk to her he could wait until she comes in to the office.

What did he want to say to her? Tell her she was fired? What else could he possibly want to say to her? After all, he's not the "It's gonna be alright" or "Everyone makes mistakes" type of person no matter how much she currently was wishing he was.

She barely noticed Gibbs step in her apartment.

"Kate...." She blinked and slowly turned her head in his direction.

"God, Kate why wouldn't you answer the door or the phone?" He sounds annoyed but concern masks it.

"Go away, Gibbs." She whispers refusing to look at him.

"No. I'm not leaving you like this." He sat down next to her on the sofa.

"How are you feeling?" He eyed the cut on her forehead.

"I'm doing great! You know I just got two people killed and almost killed by coworkers too because I screwed up and didn't think that she could possibly be the criminal! So Gibbs, I'm fantastic." Gibbs didn't even flinch at her harsh tone. He hadn't been expecting her to actually say anything more than 'I'm fine'.

"Hey. Don't beat yourself up. We all missed it. I'm your boss and I didn't stop you. I allowed it. I'm the one who's responsible."

"No, Gibbs it was me. I-I should have looked closer. I was too trusting because I thought she really didn't know who she was. I should've paid closer attention maybe I would've-" He stopped her with a kiss.

Gibbs could see the surprise in her eyes but she kissed back. He stroked her cheek gently as he deepened the kiss. Her lips were so soft and boy did he not want to stop. He'd wondered what it would be like to kiss her for so long of course the circumstances in which he imagined kissing her were much different but....

As their lips broke apart Kate didn't say anything she just stared at him. The way he was looking at her was so unGibbs like.

"You kissed me."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because Katie, look at yourself. You're...gorgeous 'n smart and god. Maybe I like you."

"Did you just call me Katie?"

His lips turn upward and he shrugs, "Guess I did. Katie."

"Oh okay. Wait, what did you say?" Did he really call her gorgeous?

"Said I called ya Katie."

"No before that."

"Gorgeous. Smart. You're a good agent, Kate. Good agents learn from their mistakes. Don't let it define ya." He leans in closer to her wanting to kiss her again. Show her how much he really does like her. She bites her lip and then leans in, giving her consent for another kiss.

This kiss is much more passionate, full of suppressed emotions. She nips at his bottom lip and he kisses her back harder. Her hands wrap around his neck and she nips again at his lip and he allows her tongue to explore his mouth and she does the same for him. She tastes so sweet, fruity but his brain is way too occupied to think exactly what she tastes like. His teeth brush firmly against her lip and she moans and he wonders how he's lucky enough to be kissing Caitlin Todd.

She pulls away and eyes his growing erection and he's almost embarrassed, which makes Kate laugh.

"Guess you do really like me or at least part of you does."

"Oh Katie, been waiting a long time to kiss you. Sometimes when we're going out ta interview someone I just wanna drive somewhere deserted and kiss you senseless." She moans softly and her eyes widen.

"I wouldn't have minded if you did." She whispers lowly into his ear.

"God, Katie, if I had known-"

"Since you stormed onto my turf trying to take over. That's how long...sometimes when we don't have a case I'd wonder what you'd do if I just...came behind your desk and kissed you."

"Katie." He moans and wraps his strong arms around her waist pulling her close. His erection is heavy against her thigh. His one arm releases her waist and wanders up her back.

"Bedroom. Last door on the left." She mutters before she begins to kiss his neck.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

He brushes some strands of hair out of her face. "Don't resign, Katie. Don't waste good." He whispers softly as she lays back on the bed.

"On one condition." He cocks a brow, "Shut up, kiss me, and the clothes are really bothering.

"That's more like three." He tells her between planting kisses on her neck.

"Just finish what you started."

"I can do that."

"You better."

"Stop being sassy and let me make love to you."

"I can do that."


End file.
